Daughter of Poseidion
by tarunpuddingsan
Summary: 'A child of the sea shall keep the peace.'That line of the prophercy still rings in my mind like a song on repeat. I sigh softly, sadly if I knew this then I wouldnt have made the choice I did that day. I wouldnt have gone with my brother,I wouldnt have gone to our fathers castle. But I did and whats happened now ? Well...I am to be married to The son of Oceanus.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.

( Hi. I know my first chapter is still a work-in-progress, but please comment or review. I really want to hear what you have to say.)

I sigh enjoying the early summer sun on my cheeks warming my skin, burning my hair as I walk to school.

" !" Oh ! I'd recgonize that voice anywhere. I grin as I turn and see across the street. I wave and press the cross walk and quisckly walk over to my favorite teacher. Mr. Chiron has to be the coolest teacher I've ever met. He's about three-foot thee, but I 'd bet he would be taller if he wasnt in a wheel chair. Dark over long curley hair that connects to his beard in a charming way, sun-tanned skin, and such dark brown eye's that seem to hold so much wisdom. He's wearing is usual coffee and pastry smelling tweed jacket, a baby blue button down shirt, tan slacks and brown loafers. He smiles as I walk behind him, grab the handle bars, and start to push him across the street.

" Good morning , ready to teach new hero's today ?" I ask jokingly as I look ahead. He chuckles resting his arms in his lap.

"Why of course they wouldnt call me 'Trainer of Hero's' for nothing." We laugh at our own little inside joke as I -with not that much difficulty today- pushed him up the hill that always gives us some difficulty in one way or another.

" I can't wait to read the Illiad !" I grin with delight as I open the door for . He smiles as he wheels himself down the hall.

"I think your the only student I have who is excited." He laughs as he heads to his classroom. I wave bye and head to Gym for my first class, after some difficulty with my gym locker I end up late.

"Man why do we have to be running the mile today ?" I groan placing my hands behind my head as I walk slowly to the track field. With any luck I'll show up when they're done.

I pass by one of the old storage shed's in the field when it rattles starttling me.

"Eww..." I gag dramaticly as I look at the shed, this wouldnt be the first time a teen couple was caught in there, I turn and was about to leave when.

"Yo ! Is anyone out there ! Someone ! Anyone ! Help ! Get me outta here !" Funny thought though. That whole sentence was inside my head, and it wasnt a voice that screamed it it was a neigh ! Oddly enough it sounded like a boy's voice...with a Jersy accent, or a New York accent maybe ?

"Uumm... H-Hold on ! I-I'll try to get you out !" I yell unsure of what else to say. I rattle the door handle and when that didnt work I kick the door open. Slowly I walk in for this being a shed its very spacious...And dark !

"Ooo-kay.. This is beyond creepy." I walk further in as my eyes adjust to the darkness. This place is as big as a Costco,to be honest it kinda pisses me off.

" Okay they cut the music deparment but the freakin school can afford a shed as big as a Costco ?" I shake my head and walk further in. The sound of chains ratteling in the air getting louder as I get closer and closer.

"Hello ?" I call out cautiously.

"Hello Help me please !" The voice begs causing my heart to swell. Maybe he's in pain ? Thats what he sounds like.

"Hello ? Is someone here ? Where are you ?" I call out my heart beat quickening as I place my hand on what I hope is a nearby wall as I feel for a light switch.

"Im here ! Yes ! Finally Help ! Thank You ! I've been stuck here for days !" The voice echo's in my head full of grattitude, I find a light switch and turn it on. I blink as the muted light blinds me for a second. I once again her the ratteling of chains and neighs. Quickly I walk down an asile towards the sound of chains. As I turn Im instantly stuck where I stand, my mouth drops open as I gap at the creature in front of me. A pegasus !

"W-Who are you ? Are- Are you help ?" The voice asks softly as the pegasus moves back a bit. I blink a few timews closing my mouth.

"I... ..." Is all I can manage to say. Taking a deep breath I walk in a small circle trying to wrap my head around this- Which is a hard thing to do when you have ADHD- I stop and look at the pegasus more closely.

Its a black pegasus, a beautiful one too. But somethings wrong. Its hide is slashed with deep wounds that seem to be caused from a whip, its mane is dry and tangled, a muzzle or whatever its called on its mouth keeping it closed. Theres no food or water nearby so it must also be starved, chains around its ankles. I frown a sob escaping I cover my mouth with my hands as tears blure my vision.

"W-Who's done this to you ?" I whisper asI slowly walk towards it. I alwaysed loved horses and seeing this one here like this... It's too much to cruel. Over whelmed I quickly walk over wrapping my arms around it's neck wanting to comfort it in some way anyway I can. I look into its dark brown eyes as I hot tears fall down my cheeks.

"Im going to get you out of here. I promise, I'll start with this." I reach my fingers doing quick work of the task as I take off the muzzle dropping and kicking it as far away from us as possible.

"Oh thank you so much !" The voice exclaims while the pegasus neighs causing me to smile. I look around as I start to hunt down the key to the chains.

"Do you talk to everyone like how you talk to me ?" I ask unsure how to start a conversation with him as I search through drawers until I stumble upon a ring of key's and set to work on the chains. Unfortunately none of them fit. I continue my search throughout the uncomfortable silence unsure how to continu up a conversation with a mythical creature.

"Umm what's your name ?" I ask uncertain my back towards him as I look into another drawer.

" Blackjack." He answered.

" Do you talk to everyon like you do to me ?"

" No ma'am they dont speak hor- Wait ! You can understand me ?" I look at him from over my shoulder feeling a little more confused and nod.

" Yes ?" I answered.

" Oh wow ! Then that means...No way !" Blackjack moves bobbing his head up and down neighing excitedly.

" Ssshhh someone will hear us !" I scold smiling a little.

" Im Jenna Andrews by the way nice to meet ya." I close another drawer and sigh softly. I couldnt find a key anywhere. Slowly I walk over and gently caress his neck.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?" A voice echo's through the shed making me jump and causing blackjack to rear up. I put my hands upas I try to calm him.

" Calm down boy its okay." I say calmly as I look him in the eye as I repeatedlly stroke his neck before turning to face the owner of the voice.

" Carl !?" I ask shocked as the jock stares at us. My surprise vanishes and is replaced by anger. I broaden my stance as I glare back.

" How could you do this ? How could you treat a creature as beatiful as this with such cruelty !?" I yell completely outraged. Carl is the type of jock that's been in school forever. Always flunking no matter who teaches or tutors him. He's tall, spikey blond hair, green eyes, tan skin, broad shoulders. He's also a jerk that throws his weight around. He suddenly smirks and takes a menacing step towards me and instinctly take a step back.

" Heh thought I smelled a demigod here, but your so old most dont last to see sixteen being out here on their own."

My mind goes blank for a second as panic replaces my anger. He smelled a what now ? And what about me being old ?_ 'Keep them talking girls you must keep them talking and to stay calm. Its panic that will get you seriously hurt or killed.' _ 's voice echos in my head from her self defense class. I swallow hard and take a deep breath.

" A demi-what ?" I ask going for confused and surprise. I succeed. Carl laughs softly as he stands still.

" A demigod...You." He points at me with his left index finger a creepy smile appears on his lips making my heart race.

" So who's your parent ? Athena, Apollo, Nemisis,Aphrodite ?" He asks as he paces in front of me still blocking mine and Blackjacks only exit. My mind is whirling, this guy is completely dilousional. Athena ? Apollo ? Those are greek gods who don't even exist -well maybe people thought they exsisted about what ? One or five hundred years ago ? My thoughts are interrupted when Carl chuckles.

I stare at Carl and try my best not to scream. He's grown at least thirteen feet, his skin is calloused and rough, his teeth crooked and yellow,his fingernails yellow and sharp and that smell. Oh my god ! Its horrible, its like a combination of a dead skunk thats been rolling around in the dump with a wet dog. I almost gag. And his eye's theres..Theres one now. In the center of his forehead !

"You..Your a a-"

" A Cyclops ? Yes I am."

" T-Thats impossible ! " I stare wide-eyed

" You know horse's are good eating, but pegesai are even better." He grins evily at me sending a shiver up my spine, Blackjack rears up out of fear almost knocking me in the head.

" Woah, woah calm down boy...Calm down." I turn and gently stroke his snout making eye contact. Im not sure if it would work but I tried talking to him like he did to me. Here's how our little convo went:

' _Don't worry I'll keep you safe okay.'_

_' Okay but how ?'_

_"Ummm...I'll distract him and you knock him in the head ?' _

_'Do you think that'll work ?'_

_'Hey it's all I got.' _

_' All right lets try.' _

_' Okay..3..2.-' _

Before I can even think the number one Carl grabs me by my throat pulling me away from Blackjack and slams me against the wall.

" Aaah! " I cry out my head spinning as I wince from the pain. He squeezes hard cutting off my air. I reach digging my fingernails into his extremely rough skin but he dosnt even react, my vision blurs as it becomes filled with dark spots. He holds me up my feet possibly three four inches off the ground.

" Lesson number one: Never let your guard down. Didnt they teach you that at camp girl ?" He sneers.I can hear Blackjack in the background neighing loudly.

_' No..Please no I dont want to die.' _ I think over and over my lungs aching for air. Im not sure how but something clicked inside of me. I bring up my left hand and bring it down across his arm with such force it causes him to release his grip. I fall to the ground gasping for air.

" Hmm clever." Carl mutters amused and suddenly he kicks me hard in the ribs. I scream out in pain, out of the corner of my eye I watch as he brings up his foot and I know he's going to stomp on me. Before he could bring his foot down I turn on my back and grab it just in time. Holding onto his foot I twist it so hard that I hear a disgusting 'pop' and Carl falls down to the ground yelling in agony.

"AAAAARRRGGGHH MY FOOT !" I dont wast time and stand quickly as I can with out getting a head rush. My ribs wince in protest and my vision becomes filled with spots once again. I shake my head trying to free myself of them, I glance at Carl. He's on his hands and knees.

" Oh no you dont !" I bring up my left foot all the way up to my head like a cheerleader and quickly bring it down on the small of his not so small back. Causing him to collapse onto the floor again.

" Monster or not this is every males weak spot." I bring back my foot and swiftly kick him in his umm 'area'.

_' Ow that's gotta hurt.' _ Blackjack winces, but neighs happily. Slowly I walk over and try my best to bend over with out causing myself much pain I reach and grab the key breaking the chain from around his neck. I hold onto my side walking over to Blackjack.

" Give me a sec okay ?" I groan slowly kneeling and set to work on the chains around his ankles.

When I finally get all of them off he neighs, then he kneels looking at me.

" What ?"

" Get on my back I'll carry you out. "

I try and climb onto his back I wrap my arms around his neck as he runs out of the shed. As soon as we're out I slowly get off and try my best to close the doors to the shed as quickly and as quietly as I can. I lean against the door exhausted, my head spinning. Never in my life have I ever felt so lightheaded. I pant the adrenaline leaving my body slowly I sink to the floor.

Im not sure what happened next, everything was a blur. I felt so dizzy, the world is spinning. I close my eye's trying to catch my breath. While trying to concentrate I heard several things at once that didnt actually make sense. I heard horses, the sound of metal clanking, footsteps, and even swearing in greek.

" Boss is that you ! You finally found me !" Blackjack neighs.

" Not now bud we have to help her whoever she is." Its a boys voice.

" She's another demigod boss ! Just like you, she can actually talk to me !"

" Wait what !?" He sounds so surprised and what did he call me ? A demigod ? Carl called me a demigod.

" Yeah, sh-"

"  
" RRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !"

" Percy take her to camp we got the cyclopes here !" A boy yells. I slide down to the ground.

" Woah here I got you." He reaches and hangs my left arm around his shoulder. I feel his hand at my side, he adds a slight ammount of pressure.

" AAAhhhh !" I cry out my knee's buckle as I fall to the ground.

" Hey becareful ! That cyclopes hit her pretty hard in her ribs and stomach !" Blackjack scolds neighing loudly. I can hear his hooves hitting the ground.

" Right. Sorry I'll be more gentle." I look up and meet a pair of sea green eye's.

" Percy ?" I hear the voice of my favorite teacher, he cant be here not around all these wierd people and a cyclopes he'll get hurt. I want to tell him to get out of here, to get away from the danger. But I'm too weak all I want to do now is sleep.

" Chiron ?"

" M-Mr. Chiron ?" My voice sounds so fragil that I cant even recgonize it.

" Mrs. Andrews ?" His voice is filled with surprise.

" Mr. Chiron get away from here its not safe..And save...Blackjack..."

" Jenna ! " He cries out.

Darkness falls and I am swallowed up whole. I can feel myself falling, though in slow motion. Soon I surrender to the darkness, hoping that everything I just experience was a dream, half of me knowing and wishing it wasnt. I feel warm too warm for my liking. I stir my arms and legs feel like lead and wont obey my body. Suddenly I hear footsteps, then voices. One familier two unrecgonizable.

" Chiron are you sure she's okay ? She's been asleep for more then a week." Chiron ? Wait, Mr Chiron he's here ? More then a week ? Wow.

" Yes, she's fine Percy. Don't worry Adam from the Apollo cabin came and looked after her." It is ! hes here.

" He was a little too attentive if you ask me." The boy grumbles. What was his name ? Percy ?

" I can't believe she surrvived so long and she's only a year younger then me and Percy." It's a girls voice this time.

" But who's her parent ? She wasnt claimed when we brought her here." The girl continues.

" Well Blackjack said he could talk to her like he can with me, that's how she found him. So maybe she's..." Percy trails off.

" Shh ! Percy !" The girl scolds.

" Do you want to put her life in danger !?" Mr. Chiron growl's his voice cold and stern.

Put my life in danger ? What how ?


End file.
